


satellite picture

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Steven and PK grew up together, and now they're at the all star game together.





	satellite picture

“I can’t believe you still remember that! That was, what, twenty years ago?” PK had grown up a lot since they were kids, Steven reflected, but he hadn’t really changed all that much. He smiled.

“I have to keep up with you, can’t fall behind on my childhood best friend duties.”

Steven didn’t miss the quick flash of a soft smile PK gave him before saying, “Hey now, who said anything about _best_ friend?” PK crossed his arms dramatically. “That’s a big claim, buddy, how are you gonna back that up?”

Pretending to think, Steven said slowly, “Well, I already told an embarrassing story about you to national media, so next would be… hm, let me think… telling you you’ve had something green stuck in your teeth all day?”

PK immediately pulled out his phone. “What the hell?” Steven burst out laughing as PK’s worried expression cleared up, and he looked away from the screen. “You asshole! Can’t believe you would do something so rude to me, you’re a terrible best friend.”

“ _I_ can’t believe you fell for it,” Steven chuckled at the betrayed expression on PK’s face.

“You’re making it up to me, Steven, buy me a nice dinner and I _might_ forgive you.”

Steven smiled. “I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> someday, i'll actually write a real pairing, instead of just loosely implying everything. steven did, in fact, remember that PK used to rap a specific song when they were like 9 or 10, it was super adorable.


End file.
